So I Can Kiss You Whenever I Want
by The-Canadian-SuperStar-27
Summary: Annabel is head over heels for Evgeni Malkin, but when one of his teammates has feelings for her, and Evgeni is dating Annabel's roommate.


Annabel sat on the sofa watching _Sweet Home Alabama_ on Oxygen. She was wrapped up in a gray blanket, a bowl of popcorn in her hands, her legs were pressed up to her chest, and her phone was next to her on the sofa cushion.

She knew it was late; it was sometime around two AM. Her roommate, Lexi, wasn't home yet, making her worried even though she hated her. Quickly she looked back at the front door, waiting for it open.

"_What do you want to be married to me for, anyhow?"_

"_So I can kiss you anytime I want."_

She heard from the TV as Reese Whiterspoon told Josh Lucas that she wanted to say married to him. Annabel looked back at the TV seeing them kissing on the beach in the rain, than the front door of the apartment busted open. Annabel looked back to' see Lexi and her boyfriend locked at the lips.

Annabel's heart sank seeing the sight. Lexi's boyfriend was the Pittsburgh Penguins star player Evgeni Malkin. Annabel loved the Penguin ever since she was four years old and she saw Jaromir Jagr play. Lexi had no idea what the Penguins were and maybe still don't know. When Evgeni joined the team in 2007 Annabel fell in love with him. She loved his think Russian accent, his broken English, maybe she loved everything about him.

But Lexi got to him first.

The both of them where at a club because Lexi would bag Annabel to go clubbing with her. Annabel was sitting at the bar when she was some of the members Penguins across the bar, she told her roommate about them. Lexi somewhat knew what the Penguins were because of Annabel watching the games at the apartment or her going out to watch the game at the sports bar a few blocks down the street. Soon Lexi found the Russian super star and went home with him. Now every time Annabel sees Evgeni Lexi is hanging off of him.

Annabel cleared her throat and Lexi looked over at her.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you'd be asleep."

She said with a look that could have killed Annabel.

"It's okay. No harm done."

Annabel told her with a weak smile.

"Sorry."

Evgeni said to her, making her almost melt.

"It's alright Evgeni."

She told him than turned her head back to the TV, seeing the screen was black with the ending credits.

"Come on."

Lexi said, grabbing Evgeni's hand, pulled him to him to her room down the hall, and slammed the door. Annabel sighed to herself and placed the half empty popcorn bowl on the open cushion. She picked up her phone and unlocked it. Her thumb strolled through her contact number until she found the number of Evgeni's teammate James Neal. She hit call and placed the phone to her ear, hearing the dial tone than the beeping of the ringing. It only took three rings before the other line was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi James, it's Annie. Did I wake you?"

"Not really I couldn't sleep."

"I understand the feeling."

"Mmm. So what do I owe the pleasure of specking to you at… one forty-nine in the morning?"

Annabel giggled at him before answering.

"Couldn't sleep and Lexi and Evgeni just got here."

"Ahh. Do you want to come over?"

"That could help."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Okay. Bye James."

"Bye Annabel."

She hang up than turned off the TV. Getting up she folded the blanket, draping it over the side of the sofa, grabbing the popcorn bowl and her phone. She walked over to the front door slipping on her gray Ugg boots her best friend Allison for Christmas. Before grabbing her car keys and her purse she put her phone on her hip under the waist line of her flannel pajama shorts. She opened the door holding her purse, keys, and popcorn bowl in her right hand. With her left hand she closed the door, than she walked down the hall to the elevator that she rode down elven floors down to the parking garage. Once she was in the garage she walked across the parking lot to her dark blue almost black Volkswagen 2000 Golf. She walked to the driver's side door and placed the popcorn on the roof of the car and unlocked the door and grabbed the popcorn and got in her car. She put the bowl and her purse on the passenger seat, than put the key into the ignition, turned her wrist to the side, starting the car. When the German car came to life the sound of the Spice Girls came through the speakers. Quickly she turned it down enough so she could hear herself think. Annabel put the car into reverse, backing out of her parking spot and drove to the gate so she could exit the parking lot. She rolled down her window with the handle on the side of the door and punched in the code in the key pad, and the gate opened. She drove out of the parking garage and pulled out onto the road and started the drive to Munhall.

Annabel pulled into James's drive way and parked next to James's black Audi. She bought the last handful of popcorn to her month as she pulled up into James drive way. She pulled her keys out of the ignition; she got out of the car, and saw that James was sitting on the front steps.

"Hey."

James said as he stood up putting his hands in his pockets and walked over to her.

"Hey yourself."

She said giving him a hug when he got up to her.

"Why do you smell like popcorn?"

" I was eating some on the ride over here."

"And you didn't save any for me?"

"Sorry about that?"

She said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her into house.

" So Geno and Lexi are at it again?"

"Yup, I just don't understand what he sees in her?"

"Waist size zero, big tits, skinny, long brown hair, super fake everything."

"Wow, thanks Jems. You make me feel so much better."

"Sorry. Why do you care so much? You're a beautiful young woman. You got the whole world at your fingertips."

"You really thing I'm beautiful?"

Annabel said sitting down at the island in the kitchen across from James. Who smiled at her and looked down at the counter, hiding the red coming to his face. What he didn't see when he looked down is Annabel's face turning red too.

"Well you are above the average woman in looks. You're smartest girl I've met since I got into the NHL. You are really pretty and well… I don't really know what else to say…"

Annabel smiled and got up and walked over to him and stood next to him. James looked over at her and she moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Look James…"

James quickly took her face in his hands and kissed her. Just for a moment Annabel stood there doing nothing. James pulled away and looked down at her and turned red again.

"Sorry, it's just that Annabel-."

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Annabel. Everybody else calls me Annie. You're the only one who calls me Annabel."

"I don't know. I just because it sounds really pretty. It's like Edgar Allan Poe poem."

"Yeah. Jems, look…"

She stood her tip toes and kissed him on the lips then pulled away.


End file.
